


He's Got A Face Straight Out A Magazine

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: I LIKE YOU BEST WHEN YOU'RE JUST WITH ME AND NO ONE ELSE [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Based on a The 1975 Song, Desire, Hope, Love, Lust, M/M, Short, Song: Robbers (The 1975), Title from a The 1975 Song, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Kyo is aware that he looks at Yuki too much, and, luckily for him, his stares get thought of as the traditional anger instead of curiosity and desire, different to what their relationship has always been
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Series: I LIKE YOU BEST WHEN YOU'RE JUST WITH ME AND NO ONE ELSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973602
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	He's Got A Face Straight Out A Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Jump right in, guys xxx

You're looking at him too much, a voice echoed critically in the back of Kyo's head as he lay awake in his bed at night, staring up at the dark ceiling. The air was warm and headily humid and a thunderstorm hung in the air, not yet breaking. Monsoon weather. Japanese weather.

And, in reality, yes, he probably was looking at Yuki too much.

But anyone in the world who noticed at all would just think Kyo was wanting to fight Yuki. Kyo and Yuki's flammable relationship was notorious, and, somewhat iconic in the Sohma household. Things wouldn't be the same if Kyo didn't have a go at Yuki and Yuki didn't occasionally kick him in the nads.

Which, admittedly, was always a bit funny.

Kyo had bumped past one of the girls in the atrium hall and, as a result, she dropped a heap of paperwork. Because she was pretty, a dozen or so boys soon rushed to help her, one of them been Yuki. Kyo had rolled his eyes and made a comment about Yuki been a faggot.

Sort of ironic, right?

As a result, Kyo got quite a hefty kick in the cods.

And he knew well for a fact that it was Arisa Uotani that had started up the cheering, the "wha-hey"-ing, and the "ooo, princess!" exclamations.

Bitch, Kyo thought of her. 

But it was all to do with Yuki.

Kyo couldn't help looking at the man who had a face straight out a magazine. Yuki had the perfect ovular face with pretty dark monolidded eyes, a moderate button mushroom nose, a full mouth without looking feminine, and loose, gentle lengths of hair missing of pigment, akin to an albinism. Kyo couldn't help been attracted to the albinism-like qualities of Yuki's appearence; there was no one else like him. There was never a chance of mistaking Yuki for someone else, losing him in a crowd. As strange as it seemed, with Yuki's obviously individuality, it caused reason to rise Kyo's inner senses.

But the one that shocked him the most was the underlying sense of lust he felt over Yuki.

It was pride.

Pride in seeing Yuki, pride in fighting Yuki, and, even, a form of pride in hating Yuki.

Kyo also knew there was no way in hell he was ever going to be able to get Yuki, but, that didn't matter.

God only knew what would the future would bring. 

Three and a half months later that night where Kyo lay awake in his bed thinking about Yuki, a school day got off to a bang.

"The Irish would describe you as a mind fecker, orangey." Hatsuharu - also in Yuki, Tohru, Saki, Arisa and Kyo's class - commented. Hatsuharu had obviously noticed Kyo looking at the back of Yuki's head and searching inside. Because it was him, Kyo didn't snarl a response. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, ducking his head.

Kyo chuckled softly. "What do you expect?" Kyo remarked. "He's got a face straight out a magazine." It was alright to comment things like that to Hatsuharu. Where Hatsuharu was concerned, Kyo wasn't the only young man who could be lynched by modern Japanese society for wanting Yuki. Hatsuharu hummed softly in agreement, a testament to the fact.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He remarked.

Kyo glanced over sidelong to him. "Is that a challenge?" He asked quietly.

Hatsuharu nodded barely imperceptibly.

Fuck off, Kyo mouthed.

Hatsuharu grinned wickedly.

Later that night, Kyo was losing sleep again. Hatsuharu had just been stirring him up, but, if only...

Kyo was sure he could do it in two weeks. If he really tried, Yuki would be his in two weeks.

Don't be stupid, a voice in the back of Kyo's head murmured. The family would have you die

And, in all honesty, it was the perfect truth.

So, for yet another night, in another week, in another month, in another year, Kyo dreamed about Yuki and looking at his quiet, optimistic smiled and dwelled on the fact that he wasn't the man getting onto him.


End file.
